


仙贝之友

by LinC229



Series: 养儿方知父母恩 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 乡土AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 唐吉诃德•罗西南迪特怕佛之战国温温柔柔和蔼地跟他讲事，一是太像小时候哄他睡觉了，他容易困，二是他一困就容易不带脑子同意对方正义的准则。他还记得十来岁的时候战国是怎么把羊从单位羊圈带回家养的，而他在糖衣炮弹的攻势下，成了家里那个投匿名同意第二票的人，遭受了好几天缺梅干少仙贝的冷暴力日子。





	仙贝之友

**Author's Note:**

> 是很久之前一个脑洞！过于澡堂老板家的海贼王了，所以不好看  
> 艾斯24路飞17这样子？？？罗柯也差不多，柯先生28罗17【】

战国和卡普居然在同一时间因为同一件事伤脑筋，可以被称为世界奇景了。（别提公司，卡普有真的在意过公司事务吗？）

“罗西岁数也不小了，身边一个人也没有。哪像他哥？唉……”

“你就是报表看得太少。”卡普在摸鱼，评头论足，叽叽歪歪，“这时候你怎么就和唐吉诃德一个鼻孔出气了？你像他那么大的时候初恋还八字没一撇呢吧！想这些有的没的！”

战国的所谓儿子根本就是从隔壁玛丽乔亚顺的，小时候天天到他这来蹭吃蹭喝蹭米果蹭梅干，每天买的那个频率卡普以为他怀孕了。卡普倒是生了个不争气的儿子，视他爹的国企为无物成天叫嚣着自己创业，现在在国外流亡，听说秘书和路飞一个小学毕业，今年还疑似雇佣童工呢。

“哦？这么说来，你还是挺放心艾斯在白胡子手底下工作啊。上次他们那过劳死上新闻的那个人叫什么来着？对，没死，艾斯他们业务经理是个转行的医生，坐地上按了三十分钟心脏给救回来了。”

战国手里的规划书翻过一页；卡普手里的仙贝咵嚓一声断成两截。

“我今天回去就让他搞对象！！！”这是卡普无能怒吼。

作为公司的HR牌面，佛之战国有一张温暖的扑克脸，此刻他的嘴角才算真上翘了几厘米。上一次他这么开心还是罗西南迪跑回来说：“我不给多弗当红心了！那不是人干的事！”边说眼泪还不争气地一直掉。他腿边站着一名矮个男孩，脸上青一块白一块，怯生生（分毫都没有）地牵着金发大高个的衣角。

战国从办公桌后起身，双手合住养子的手掌：“好！我们这里永远有你的位置！回来吧，孩子！”第二天他们G5分部长辞职信就放上战国桌头，据说是回老家结婚，摆了几百桌子流水。

“快，老头子，给我切个果盘。”战国愉快地说，“你既然也同意了……对这事我有个好主意。”

“坐到我身边来，罗西。”战国拍了拍沙发空着的位置。卡普拙劣退场的时候还帮年轻人在衣架上挂好了白色工服，架势真是比鸿门宴还鸿门宴。

堂吉诃德·罗西南迪特怕佛之战国温温柔柔和蔼地跟他讲事，一是太像小时候哄他睡觉了，他容易困，二是他一困就容易不带脑子同意对方正义的准则。他还记得十来岁的时候战国是怎么把羊从单位羊圈带回家养的，而他在糖衣炮弹的攻势下，成了家里那个投匿名同意第二票的人，遭受了好几天缺梅干少仙贝的冷暴力日子。（钱？你还想要零花钱？都给那羊买草去了！卡普举着锅铲横眉立目，奶锅里煮着泡面，多给长身体的下一个蛋。）

金发男人擦了擦冷汗，乖顺地服从了，窝在那一个小角落里，任凭麻团头的长辈的手落在自己后背，安抚地上下摩擦。“战国先生找我有事吗？”

“没事就不能叫叫你了吗。这两天和七武海对接，工作量增加，辛苦了。”

“还成，罗和多弗都帮我，还有维尔戈……”

他能帮你什么？平假账吗？！战国喉咙里清出一声冷哼，成功地转化成一个温柔的咳嗽尾声，继续说明来意：“罗西，你哥上次也和我说起来。”说的是再不回去继承家业他就要被视为自动放弃股权了，两厢谈话针锋相对，并无结论，“你看，一晃咱们都认识十几年了，我一直看着你从这么点高，”战国在自己胸口位置划了划，“长成这么优秀的大男生……这周末你有没有时间？”

“啊，啊……战国先生，我和罗、罗罗罗还约好了去……去看电影！对，看电影。”对不起了，罗！就暂时拿来当一下借口，以后我会补偿你的…

“哦？哪一场啊？”战国呷了一口新茶，据说是卡普从进口查验的走私货，里头包着一封信，没有收信人和寄件人，也没有地址，“你上次还跟我抱怨说，罗整个周末都包给了补习班，这样他会照顾不好自己的。”

“呜！！！所以就是这样了！！！！罗我怎么办！怎么回了海军最后还是要沦落到相亲的地步吗！！”罗西南迪万念俱灰。他还记得在唐吉诃德总公司度过的漫长岁月，以及哥哥作为哥哥的强制家族爱。不知道为什么，除了他以外其他人对此还挺适应的，尤其是他哥的结义兄弟维尔戈。

罗在护眼灯下揪着眉心。高中生从黑眼圈里凝望着双手掩面的罗西南迪的眼神是很温柔的。高中毕业我就马上和您结婚，这样您就不必再担心无论是哥哥还是养父给您的压力了……“战国先生让您去见谁？”他故意往薄弱处刺下一剂强心针，“我相信，比起多弗朗明哥，他的眼光更值得信任。”

“好像叫什么波特卡斯艾斯……不对！我还没有恋爱的心情啊啊啊——”

养孩子真是百般忧心，怕他吃不好睡不着的，罗西南迪十二岁之后也没有再因为恐惧夜黑或是做噩梦拖着被子去找战国的床了，怎么罗就越大越黏监护人？堂吉诃德罗西南迪今天又是含着泪抱着抱枕罗拉灯入眠的一天。

“没什么可担忧的。您不是答应了战国先生吗？”罗不容置疑地说，他会为即将到来的战争做好一切准备，“我陪您去。就这么定了。”

“那你那补习……”

“柯拉先生，想想看，如果你去见一个陌生的相亲对象，他又带着他顽劣的、不堪管教的儿子。”被罗西南迪打断。金发男人背对着窗外月光，短短的金发散落在枕头上。他的头向罗贴了贴，理所当然地说：“等一下，你不是我儿子啊？”

从法律上讲算是叔侄关系。特拉法加罗的户口至今还挂在堂吉诃德多弗朗明哥名下，他小时候多弗朗明哥没少拿这一点恐吓他，依旧让罗西南迪抱着给跑路了，从来没还回去过。这男孩对自己十八岁的生日礼物充满了无限斗志——他不会让突兀击来的海军陨石所打倒！

深夜，罗西南迪过长而无处安放的胳膊压在他腰上，暖烘烘体温共享一床被褥，罗眨眨眼睛，有点发怔：“……这个没关系。他们又不知道。”

即使同床异梦，他们都拥有了一晚上安适的睡眠。

到了那一天，罗西南迪在罗的鼓励下套上了他那身柯拉松的旧装束。斑点衬衣，风帽下坠着两颗红心，罗微笑着替他拧开了口红盖子：“柯拉先生还要上眼影吗？”“啊这个还是算了吧。”

黑发青年的眼下有一道半圆形伤痕。他奔跑的样子像一团玩具风滚草，富有弹性：“特——拉——仔——？”

“ ‘特拉仔’……唔……不错的外号呢……。”

“柯拉先生！”

“哈哈，抱歉抱歉啦。这位是你的朋友吗，罗？”

金发男人双手合十——然后歪着头，露出一只眼睛，惊讶地问。路飞点点头：“是啊我们一个班的。特拉仔最近才转来！”

随后出现的黑发男人，似乎就是波斯卡特·艾斯，手臂搭在同伴人的肩上，呈一个保护的模样。“你好。”他把帽子抓在手里，礼貌地说。四人分坐在咖啡厅的桌子对面，两名监护人仅仅交换过眼神（-也是被逼着来的？-你懂我意思），还比不上路飞和罗聊得热火朝天。

“艾斯也想吃吗？”路飞露出了了然的表情，“山治没有做第二块给我啦。那就……”他拇指和食指掐住糖棍儿，有点不舍地从自己嘴里撤出来，然后把还湿漉漉的棒棒糖塞进了他大哥嘴里。艾斯特别自然地含住了那块据说是加了糖醋排骨原汁的糖，表情很微妙，这回换他口齿不清地和弟弟探讨这个味道是不是咸过了。

“……”

罗的脸埋在黑色大毛领里看不出颜色。他瞄了一眼罗西南迪，在高个的金发男人鞋尖磕到地砖缝要摔个狗吃屎之前，暗地里飞快地握住了他的手。

End


End file.
